


Forelsket

by 4theluvofall



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 11:42:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12232131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4theluvofall/pseuds/4theluvofall
Summary: You get a text message from an unknown number and it sets the ball rolling into what could be the start of something wonderful.





	Forelsket

**Author's Note:**

> Forelsket (Norwegian/Danish) - The intense, almost unreal feeling that comes with the beginning of love; when you start to fall in love.

 

Your phone went off, startling you from your painting.

_ See you at 8! _

Furrowing your brow, you panicked. Did you have plans with someone and forgot? You often did that, especially when you were in your zone. Quickly glancing at the contact you noticed that it was an unrecognized number. Breathing a sigh of relief, you texted back  _ Wrong number! Sorry. _

A few moments later, you phone went off again  _ Isn’t this Cynthia? _

Now you were getting annoyed  _ No. _

Your phone rang.  _ Who actually uses a phone to make phone calls?  _ “Hello?”

“May I please speak with Cynthia?” The voice was deep and not unpleasant.

“Sorry buddy, you’ve got the wrong number.”

“I see. And whom am I speaking with?”

Sighing heavily, “My name is Y/N. Who’s this?”  _ Why would you just give this strange man your name?! What the fuck is wrong with you?! _

“Y/N. That’s a really pretty name. I’m Steve. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

You couldn’t help but giggle, “Hi Steve.”

“Well isn’t that the prettiest sound.”

You could feel your face heating up with embarrassment and you cleared your throat, “So, um, Steve, this has been lovely but I’ve got to go and you’ve got to figure out how to get in touch with this Cynthia lady.”

He let out a chuckle, a low, deep sound that made you smile in spite of yourself, “You have yourself a lovely evening, Y/N. Talk soon.”

“Wait, what?” but he had already disconnected the line.  _ Talk soon? Why? _ You shook your head and went back to your painting but your focus had been interrupted and you couldn’t get back into it.

 

The next day at work at the art gallery and you were telling Lucy, your co-worker about your conversation with Steve.

“The guy sounds like a creeper. Block his number,” she said.

You shook your head, “No, he actually sounded...sweet.”

She shrugged, “How does someone sound sweet? It’s been too long for you. You need to get out there. When was the last time you went on a date?”

Rolling your eyes at her, you heard the door open and you rushed to deal with the customer rather than your friend.

“Welcome to, holy shit you’re Tony Stark.”

The man in question smirked at your reaction, “That I am. And you are?”

You held out your hand to shake, “Y/N. Sorry about that, Mr. Stark. How can I help you today?”

He was looking for a painting to give to a friend as a gift so you asked him to describe the friend, loyal to a fault, kind, saviour complex, old fashioned, overall nice guy, so you could try to find the perfect piece of art.

You found a painting by a local artist, beautiful blues and greens mixed with golds. “Is this too abstract for your friend?”

He studied the painting, “I think he’ll like it but could you put it on hold? I’d like him to come and see it himself.”

You nodded, of course you could put a painting on hold for Mr. Tony Stark.

 

That night, you went for a quick run before trying to paint. As you returned to your home, your phone went off. You’d be lying to yourself if you pretended that you didn’t want it to be Steve but lucky for you, it was.

_ Hello, Y/N. What are you up to? _

_ Just coming home from a run. You? _

Your phone rang, “Just hanging around. So, how was your day?”

“It was interesting. Hey Steve? Do you mind calling me back in say, half an hour?” you hated to do it but you desperately needed a shower.

“Sure. Talk soon.”

You rushed through your shower and made yourself a tea while you waited by your phone.  _ Why are you waiting? You don’t even know this guy. He doesn’t owe you anything. He’s probably not even -  _

“Hello?” your voice was breathless.

“So, how was your day?”

You settled onto your couch and took a sip of tea, “You realize you might be one of the only people left in the world that prefers to talk over text.”

You could hear him rustling in the background, “Call me old fashioned.”

“Funny choice of words. You’ll never guess who came into the gallery today.”

“Gallery?”

You laughed, a light sound, “I forget, you don’t actually know me. I work at an art gallery.”

You could hear him smiling, “Do you enjoy it?”

“I do. It allows me to have a lot of time to dedicate to my own painting.”

“You’re an artist?”

“I do. Are you an artist, too?”

“Actually, I like to sketch. I’ve been doing it for a long time, nothing professional, but I enjoy it.”

“What else do you enjoy doing?”

Before you knew it, you had been on the phone for three hours talking and getting to know one another and you were finding yourself quite sleepy.

When you stifled a yawn, Steve chuckled at you, “You sound like you’re getting sleepy.”

“No no, I’m okay,” but when you yawned again he laughed.

“Have a good night, Y/N. We’ll talk tomorrow.”

“Good night, Steve.”

That night, you went to bed smiling.

 

You were up early the next day, a bit tired from the late night phone conversation but when you replayed it in your mind, you couldn’t help your grin. Being in such a good mood, you stopped and picked up coffee for yourself and Lucy.

“Ugh, why are you so chipper this morning?” she asked, taking a long swig of her coffee.

You shrugged and smiled.

“Oh my god, you talked to creeper Steve again, didn’t you?”

Your face felt hot, “So what if I did?”

“Nothing, I guess. What’d you guys talk about?”

“Nothing. Everything. It was really nice,” you smiled again.

Lucy stared at you over her coffee, “Girl, you’ve got it bad. And you don’t even know what this guy looks like!”

“Well, if he looks like how he sounds, I’m not worried. His voice… gives me goosebumps. I can’t explain it.”

The door opened putting an end to your conversation as Tony Stark walked in again.

“Hey there, Y/N. Still holding onto that painting for me?”

You nodded, “Of course, Mr. Stark. Has your friend come in to see it yet?”

He chuckled, “You’ll know when he does.”

You found his words a little odd but you smiled at him nonetheless.

As the day went on, you found yourself continuously checking your phone, not too often but often enough. You figured you wouldn’t hear from Steve until the evening since that seemed to be his MO but you couldn’t help it. And when your phone went off around noon, you jumped at it making Lucy laugh.

It was a picture of an ice cream sundae with the caption  _ Doesn’t this look good? _ and you had to admit, it did.

_ Is that your lunch? _

_ Dessert. Most people don’t know this about me, but I’ve got a sweet tooth. _

You grinned like an idiot and didn’t realize Lucy had been reading over your shoulder, “I think this guy might be your soulmate,” she teased.

“Why do you say that?”

“Look at the syrup on the sundae.”

You zoomed in on the picture and if it was possible, grinned even wider. While most people chose chocolate syrup on sundaes, you preferred strawberry. Apparently so did Steve.

_ Is that...strawberry syrup? _

_ Don’t judge me, missy! _

_ I’m not. Trust me, I’m not. _

You rushed home from work having found yourself inspired to paint. Throwing on a paint splattered shirt, you quickly got to work using deep, rich colours, reds and golds. When you were finished, you stood back and admired your work. It was different than anything you had done before but it was beautiful. You were really proud of it and were still admiring it when your phone went off, making you jump.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Y/N, what are you up to?”

Washing up, you held your phone between your shoulder and ear, “I just finished up a painting. Hang on, I’ll send you a pic,” without waiting for a response you snapped a quick picture and sent it to him. Then, you panicked, “Tell me what you think? Wait, don’t! Don’t open it! Oh my god, I’m freaking out Steve!”

He laughed at you, “Hold on.” A beat later, you heard a low whistle, “Y/N, you did that? It’s amazing.”

“You’re not - you’re not just saying that?”

“God, no. I have no reason to lie to you, sweetheart.”

You felt your heart beat faster at the pet name, “Thank you. I’d like to see your stuff one day… your work! I meant your work.” You slapped your hand to your head, “God, I’m an idiot.”

Steve laughed, “I knew what you meant. You’re kinda adorable, you know that?”

“Hardly, but thank you.”

“So, uh, I’d really like to meet you someday. Would that be okay?”

You took a quick breath, “I’d like that too. Sooner than later?”

“When?”

“Whenever you want.”

“How about tomorrow? Are you working?”

You smiled, glad he wanted to see you so soon. “I’m working in the morning but I’ll be finished by lunch. If you’d like, we can maybe meet at the gallery?”

“I can tell that you’re smiling. Are you smiling?”

You giggled, “I am. I’m smiling, Steve. Are you?”

“I am. Good night, Y/N.”

 

Getting dressed the next day, you spent way too long choosing an outfit, everything had to be just right, and you ended up running behind schedule so you didn’t get a chance to pick up your morning coffee.

Rushing into work, you greeted Lucy who had only picked up coffee for herself and you were annoyed, even though it wasn’t her fault.

“Y/N? You okay?”

You gave her a dirty look, “Caffeinate me, please.” 

Handing you her coffee, she quirked a brow at you, “Why are you so dressed up?”

You mumbled, “I’m meeting Steve today.”

“What?”

“I said, I’m meeting Steve today. And oh my god, I am so nervous. What if he doesn’t like me? What if he thinks I’m ugly? What if I think  _ he’s _ ugly? Oh god, I can’t breathe.”

At that moment, the door opened and again walked in Tony Stark. 

Gathering your wits, you approached him, “Mr. Stark, you’re beginning to make this a habit, not that I’m complaining.”

He smirked at you, “Hello Y/N, nice to see you again. My friend will be arriving shortly to see his painting, he’s just parking the car.”

You set up the painting on a stand, making sure to set the light so it would show in the most favourable way when Tony’s friend entered.

“Tony? Are you in here?”

You whirled around, your heart pounding in your ears. “Steve?”

He froze, “Y/N? What are - what’s going on?”

Tony stood there, arms crossed, smirking at the two of you, “Steve, Y/N. Y/N, Steve. Rogers. Captain America.”

“ _ Steve _ ?”

“This is Steve?” piped up Lucy.

“Y/N?” he took a step towards you.

“But - but - I need a minute.” You walked away and head to the back office, taking a seat.

You didn’t realize it, but Steve had followed you.

“Y/N, this is the strangest coincidence. Tony said that he found the perfect painting for me and has been bugging me to come in and check it out. I had no idea this was the gallery you worked at.”

“Have you mentioned me to him?”

He nodded, “Yeah. I’ve been talking about how we met, well, how we’ve been talking,” he laughed, “I’ve been telling everyone.”

Standing up to face him, you cocked a brow, “I’m fairly certain a certain Mr. Tony Stark put two and two together then.” You held out your hand, smiling, “Hi Steve, I’m Y/N. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

He clasped your hand in his and you could feel the zing down to your toes, “Hi Y/N. That’s a really pretty name.”


End file.
